When I Looked Into Her Eyes
by Dawnation
Summary: A small one-shot on Tobi and my OC, Hana. From Tobi's PoV, rated K for the word 'crap'. Romance and General, One-shot ONLY.


**Hi! Just making a Tobi/Hana OneShot 'cause I'm bored. Hana is my awesome, childish, cute OC who is just like Tobi and in the Akatsuki. She looks kind of like Ino and Deidara, hair over right eye and in a ponytail. Her eyes are green. **_**Anyway, **_**have fun reading!**

_When I Looked Into Her Eyes_

_Tobi POV_

I was skipping through the halls of the Akatsuki base, the halls even _I_ haven't been through, when I saw a door with a sign on it. Getting a closer look, I saw that it said Hana.

It might of just been the name of some food, or maybe flowers for Zetsu (stupid obsession) but I still felt the need to look inside. I knocked on the door, and jumped back in surprise when I heard a _girl's _voice from the other side.

"Come in! Come visit Hana!" She seemed happy, a lot like my alias, Tobi.

I walked in, and took note of my surroundings. A bed, a blanket cover with Akatsuki clouds all over it, a pillow exactly the same, and a black dressing table vacated one corner of the room. A huge desk, black of course, was in another, paper, pencils, paints, you name it, sitting silently on top of it.

I saw a cushion of stuffed toys in another corner of the room, with rabbits, cats, dogs, turtles, monkeys, anything I could think of, piled on top of each other.

Raising an unseen eyebrow, I looked at her. She was smiling at me, like a Cheshire cat. It felt… different. It wasn't everyday a girl smiles at you. As she stopped smiling to look at me, I took in her features.

She had blonde hair, fringe strung over her right eye, and it was in a high ponytail, much like Deidara's hair. Her mouth was hidden by the Akatsuki cloak, and her nose was like any other nose. I didn't dare to look into her eyes just yet.

"HELLO! I am Hana. I'm a good girl! You are you?" Her voice was like music to my ears, and I found that I liked the sound of it. But here I am, getting all mushy over someone's voice. Back to the matter at hand.

"I'm Tobi! I'm a good boy! Can Tobi be Hana-chan's friend?" I sad that in the cheeriest voice I could muster, which, thanks to her, was _very_ cheery.

"Of course! But… Hana wants to see your eyes!" I looked up at her, finally daring to look into her eyes. They startled me.

They were a brilliant, bright and cheerful green, just swirling with happiness and comfort. She smiled widely again, and I felt my heart beating faster within each second she smiled at me.

"Your eyes are pretty! They all red and sparkly!" Her voice was so cheery, I couldn't help but feel cheery too.

"Yours are so big and green and bright! They make me happy!"

As she stared at me, confused, I knew I had just gotten myself into deep trouble. I briefly wondered if I would ever get the smell of flowers out of my head after I left, or maybe her sweet voice. Oh well, save that for later.

She kept staring, and my heart sank, and then rose again. It was then I realized I was in some deep crap. I mean, I'm meant to be the bad guy, right? Then why…?

It hit me. Everyone has to have a happy ending, right? Even villains? But… can villains fall in love? It sure seemed like it, based on this awkward silence. I settled back down to Earth when she smiled again.

"Hehe! You're nice! Um, Tobi-kun… can I have a hug? You look so cuddly!" My gut wrenched and I panicked. I couldn't disappoint her! I built up my courage and _glomped _her. She started laughing. She was on the ground, and I was standing. So, naturally, I helped her up.

It had nothing to do with holding her hand.

After I helped her up, neither of us let go of each other. We blushed, then smiled.

"Hana is Tobi's good girl," I said, with as much cheer as I could muster in this tight spot. She smiled, and nodded.

"You're right, Tobi!"

_The End_

**Yeah, it was kind of weird. It wasn't all me! I was talking to my friend, Jaemie, over msn and we came up with this together. She doesn't have a Fan Fiction account, the idiot, so I have to post it. Grr.**

**Tobi © Kishimoto.**

**Hana © HyperZenaku.**

**Naruto © Kishimoto.**


End file.
